Hummingbird Heartbeat
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Robin can be quite playful at times, but only with her. A short and sweet one-shot.


**So, I'm going to be nice and give you a sweet, pointless one-shot. Since I totally wrote a sad one last night, but I couldn't help it.**

**For some reason I'm just on a Katy Perry spree (noting the title of this story and the music video I spoke of last one-shot), soooo...yeah. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They are owned by DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Starfire giggled as Robin pulled her into his room. He abruptly let her go, and the inertia forced her to stumble to the nearest wall.<p>

The rest of the Titans were gone for the night – for some reason they would disappear at least once a week, and the couple had a feeling that they did it the two could spend some time together – and he was in a particularly playful mood, Starfire instantly catching it as well.

Robin laughed as he looked at her. "My bad." He drank her in; how her face was flushed from laughing so much, how his oversized t-shirt hung on her with nothing but panties on underneath, how her hair was tousled sexily, even if she didn't know it. His smile turned sweet as he reached out to her. "C'mere beautiful." He grabbed her hand and yanked her to him.

Starfire giggled as she landed in his arms, putting both hands on the sides of his head and bringing his lips to hers. After one heated kiss she pulled away and gave small pecks, then wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. "Mm, I enjoy it immensely when you are in this mood."

He kissed her neck and wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. "Only for you." He spoke softly and gently nibbled the spot he had been kissing, causing Starfire to purr and nuzzle. He chuckled and kissed his way up to the top of her head.

She suddenly pulled away from him, giggling, and skipped over to the bed, flopping down on it. "Well, I believe our friends must see so they do not think their leader is the uptight." She smirked.

Robin scoffed, his eyes wide. "Escuse me? I'm _not_ uptight." He crossed his arms and mock-glared at her.

She giggled and nodded, sitting on her knees. "But you are at times! When you are in the evidence room. Or when you cannot solve a crime right the way."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You mean, 'right away?'"

She blushed, and then glared. "Yes. I am right, though. You _are_ the uptight." She pulled a face, trying to keep a smile off her face.

He chuckled and walked over to the bed, pushing her over onto her back and laying on top of her. "Sometimes I have to be to get things done." He sucked on her neck, and then kissed his way up to her mouth.

She pulled away after a good amount of time and sighed. "I enjoy when you are like this."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "It's different with you. Just like you wouldn't see me go up and make out with Beast Boy, they wouldn't be able to see this side of me either. All for you."

Starfire sighed, but smiled. "I believe I can do the taking of that answer." She grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers, nipping and sucking, purring again.

He smiled against her and picked himself up, grabbing her, causing her to jump right into his arms involuntarily. He smirked and wrapped her legs around her waist so she could hook onto him. He placed his arms around the small of her back so she'd stay in place, and smiled at her. "You get more and more beautiful everyday, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "My X'hal Dick, you are in the flirty mood."

He pulled a face and threw her back on the bed, making her squeal. He dropped down next to her and smiled, putting an arm over her stomach so it lay on the bed on the other side of her. "Am not."

She glared at him, a smile on her face, and dragged his face to hers for a kiss. "You are." She spoke against his lips, and then mashed them against his once more.

Robin let out a small moan and climbed farther onto her, gently stroking her cheek. He let one hand wander down her side and back up her thigh, all the way until he reached her breast. He cupped her softly, reveling in her soft moan. He kissed back to her neck again, planting small pecks. "Mm, I love you."

The purring stopped. He looked up at her to see that she was propping herself up with her elbows, her eyes side. He instantly flushed and picked himself off of her, turning his body away and looking down at the bedspread. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…_shit_."

Starfire leaned forward and forced him to look at her, before placing a sweet smile on her face and putting her mouth over his for an open-mouthed kiss. When she parted she did not move to far, the smile growing into a grin. "I love you too."

He wanted to laugh in relief. Here was his gorgeous girlfriend, only in his t-shirt and a pair of panties, saying she loved him. A torrent of emotions flowed through him, but all he could mutter was one word. "Sweet."

She giggled and changed her voice an octet lower than normal, and mocked his word. She smiled brightly and pushed him over on his back, falling on top of him, making them both bounce. She brought her lips back over his and put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly.

He brought a hand up to cup the back of her head and allowed one hand to crawl under the t-shirt, riding it up.

And all was right in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, they're so sweet. I could have added a lot more sweetness that would just rot your teeth out, but I didn't want to drag it on. They're just too cute for their own good.<strong>

**See? I didn't even kill anyone. I can be a good person sometimes.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
